Cosmic
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Yugi Mutou awakens from a 4000 year sleep and is told he is the "Universal Messenger" that has been long awaited. With the humans escaped from a dying Earth, it is Yugi's duty to find the man-made space ship and give the message that they must return and restore Earth to its natural state before all life withers to extinction. Yami/Yugi
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Thought I'd try something different. Today I was just slumped in a chair, listening to my iPod, and then I started randomly thinking about space, and the ideas flowed from there XD Hope you all enjoy it! I don't know how long it will be. But I'm looking forward to writing this! I might make this into an actual book with my own characters someday, haha.**

**This story is Puzzleshipping, so if anyone doesn't like that pairing, this is a warning.**

**Now then. Onwarrrrd!**

* * *

_June 4__th__, 2095_

* * *

The destruction of planet Earth had always been foretold. Though, it was never written in text nor spoken of to the coming generations. It wasn't even predicted by life beyond. No – we foretold it ourselves without even knowing. As the raging energy of humans drove us to a World War 3 and 4, Earth was forced to succumb to its pollution, and over time, humans witnessed more and more crack development in even the thickest layers of the globe's outer crust. The Nuclear Arms Race continued to build, and by then the world had gone mad, blindly charging forward until not a single human being, animal, nor plant was left standing.

I was born in a bomb raid upon Domino City. It was all in vain for my parents attempting to keep me safe. They thought I would die before I even fully emerged into the world. But as soon as I did and the chord connecting my mother and I was cut, the first sight to my eyes when they opened was my environment becoming enflamed with red. It was my parents who were taken from _me_, before I even got to see their faces. I watched with tear-filled eyes as the jet that dropped such a horrible thing exploded into debris in midair.

It never occurred to me, a two-minute old newborn, that I was going to be the last sign of life on Planet Earth within the ensuing centuries.


	2. The Messenger

_4000 Years Later_

* * *

My senses were plugged with a misty substance, barely picking up from the ground more than an inch or two. As I brought myself to open my eyes to slits, my vision was blurred and my head throbbed. But from what I could make out, the sky was grey. My muscles twitched unpleasantly as I gathered my strength to turn my head to my left. My eyes began to clear, but nothing extravagant welcomed me. For endless miles, ash danced in front of me. I squinted my eyes. The world was such a dull grey… why?

I blew a breath, pressing my dry palms to the ground and slowly raising myself to a seated position, taking a more full look at the world I've found myself in, as if I expected to see a ray of hope, perhaps a rainbow, elsewhere. But I found myself staring horrified at more grey, barren land. Something mangled was emerged from the ground in the distance, and I remembered; it's not supposed to be like this. The question continued infiltrating my head as to what happened here, but there was no one as far as the eye could see to provide me answers.

My hand reached down to brush along the ash ground, and I created friction between my fingers with it until the nearly-dead wind caused it to drift away. I reached up fast to grip my naturally spiked hair as I scanned this place. Where was _anything?_

Hot tears threatened to form at the rims of my eyes, my lips parted and quivering, before I finally lost it and screamed at the heavens with the realization that I was utterly alone. The howling wind did not yield to my cries for help. My knees crumbled beneath me and I fell again to the ground, gripping the ash and feeding a chunk of it to the air with my rage and desperation for the comfort of another being.

"God… God…" I whispered raggedly. But based on the devastation of Earth before me, who even was that now?

For a while I carried on crying in my dirt-coated hands, until I saw a light behind my closed lids. I gasped and threw said hands up before me to see they were glowing a brilliant gold color. This was impossible… good, perhaps this is all merely a bad dream. Please be… I allowed the light to creep over my skin, a slow process of full-body envelopment. My eyes bid shut as I waited, any moment now, to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Shh, it's all a bad dream. Everything will be sunny and lush, bursting with life, soon enough. My lips parted slightly, and my brows furrowed. This feeling… it was beautiful. This shield of light was providing the sweetest warmth and love, like falling into an embrace. I felt a strong energy tug at my soul, and then my physical form. What…?

A voice spoke in my ear then, and I almost melted at hearing another. _"Finally you've awoken… its time, Yugi Mutou, the Universal Messenger." _

Yugi Mutou… was that me? And this voice… I bit my lip, feeling compelled to not open my eyes just yet, for some unexplainable reason. The voice held no hints of a gender. This wasn't human. It had an electric-like sound to it, but at the same time it was warm and comforting.

"_You may open your eyes now, Yugi."_

Should I trust them? My thoughts were spinning in panic, and whoever was with me now seemed to sense it, for they spoke again:

"_Do not fear. You're safe. I have no reason to frighten or harm you."_

I swiped my tongue briefly over my bottom lip, feeling that soothing light beginning to disperse from me. Hesitantly, I obeyed the electric-like voice that had entered my mind and interrupted my fearful thoughts. My eyelids slowly raised, and what I saw before me made my heart leap in the presence of the unknown, but my thoughts were silenced as I felt overwhelmed with love the being was directing only toward me. It's skin, or… whatever material it was covered with, was a strangely pretty shade of grey, unlike the environment I'd woken into just minutes ago. It had large, black slanted eyes, peering kindly into my own as it tilted its head curiously. I studied the rest of it; how it almost took on the form of human anatomy, but at the same time, it was completely different. It was unfathomably skinny, practically a skeleton. Its hands were long and slender, and it stood tall and proud.

"Wh-who are you?" I dared to speak, and my tongue felt numb. The being had no lips, so I couldn't tell its expression. The only hint I got were those rather lovely black eyes.

Its voice spoke into my head telepathically. "_Just call me a Gray. You have no reason to fear me._ _I am a friend. We've been waiting for you to wake up, Yugi." _

"Waiting… for me…" I swallowed, trying to process this simple information. "To wake up? I-I've been asleep?"

"_Yes. For four thousand years, in fact."_

I blinked a couple times, then reached up to hold my head. I've been in a four thousand year coma? How am I still even alive…?

The Gray was reading my thoughts, I could tell. It turned away in a graceful motion and walked to an enormous window that I hadn't even noticed until now. It then struck me—I'm on a ship! I'm not on Earth anymore…

I followed the Gray and stood beside it, looking beyond the window as well. It was as though the ship was completely still. The stars drifted slowly past us, and I could make out several small planets scattered a long ways.

"_Planet Earth is dying,"_ the Gray said, _"and you have awoken at this time from your sleep because of this. You were born in destruction, Yugi. At that time, of course you wouldn't remember this, but we swiped you away from the scene. We named you Yugi, based on the first name that came to your mother's thoughts when she gave birth to you. She wanted that name for you." _

"So… you raised me?" I asked, creasing my brows with absolutely no recollection of this.

"_No. We didn't. We simply gave you a special power at birth that would help you complete your quest in the future. We knew at the last moment what was going to happen, and we quickly took action with you… the last surviving child in that city. After granting you the quest, you closed your eyes and we laid you down to rest. Now you have returned." _The Gray turned to gaze upon my violet orbs as I listened to the creature's explanation. _"You survived that four thousand year sleep, because we granted you a certain kind of immortality. You are known as the Universal Messenger."_

"And… what does this 'quest' require me to do, exactly?" I cautiously asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Gray turned back to the window. _"Earth is in the process of withering away. With each crack that divides the land, eventually the planet will be nothing more than split pieces of meteors floating aimlessly in space with no hope of regeneration. Earth is unique. There is no other planet in the universe as of now that is like it, and the same applies for life such as human beings and animals and plants. Without any of it, your species will die off." _

"So I'm not the only one?"

"_No. What was left of the humans after the World Wars, they built space ships that boarded any and all survivors and departed from the planet 575 years ago before their numbers dwindled to the point of extinction. And this is where you come in: your quest as Universal Messenger is to board the ship of the remaining humans and carry on this message: humans must return to Earth to make up for their faults and restore the planet to its natural state. If not, it doesn't matter if they keep floating in space—the species will go extinct, and life that used to be on Earth as we know it. Humans…"_ the Gray made a sad sort of sigh as it lowered its head. _"Are too beautiful and too precious to us to let that happen." _

My eyes softened as I listened. The last part made me sympathize with the Gray, whether or not I'm still skeptical of the entire situation. I replied in a more gentle tone, "So… once I finish my quest… will I still be immortal?"

"_No. Once your quest is finished, you will return to the regular life span of a regular human. Your temporary immortality ensures that the message is said and done without interruption such as span of life. However, you could still be struggling to get the humans back to the planet within hundreds of years. Death will never be upon you. Do you think you can manage this?" _

I felt a rush of determination shoot through my entire being. I pursed my lips, nodding firmly. "I will do it."

The Gray's eyes beamed at me. _"Thank you, young Yugi Mutou. Now. I will transport you to the ship of the remaining humans. Please take care of yourself."_

"Will we meet again?" I asked softly, not expecting to part from the Gray so soon. Despite the pressure that this quest brought, I felt a wonderful connection with the being—a longing feeling to call it a friend.

"_I am sure we will." _The Gray's eyes seemed to soften for me, too, reading my thoughts. I breathed deep, closing my eyes as I felt the being approach. I felt a thumb press right between my eyebrows, and the Gray's long arm wrapping around me into what felt like a hug. The being leaned in close and connected its forehead with mine, giving me a deeper sense of this connection. My breath slowed contently as I felt that same warmth and love envelope me as before. _"Farewell, my friend. Good luck."_ My soul was lifting. The world in my mind began to spin. Then everything stilled, silence filling my ears.

When I opened my eyes again, I found himself staring at a deserted, dimly lit, man-made hallway of an entirely different ship.

* * *

**Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 2!**


	3. The Officer

I took in my new surroundings of this ship I boarded, finding nothing of great importance here. Tearing down the hallway, I had only one thought: I have to find whoever was in charge of the ship and convince them to steer it to Earth. However, doubt also consumed faraway parts of my mind. What if it doesn't work? What if I'm stuck for another two centuries, still trying to convince them?

I shook my head to myself as I ran. My own life wasn't important right now. I have to get this message across, to someone. How they'll take it, it was very difficult to say. But they still need to hear it.

I stopped at an empty crossway. Which way to go? I turned my head to the right, to the left, straight… they all looked the same! Who would ever think to build a confusing structure like this?

I breathed deep to compose myself despite my slightly rising panic, and simply went for the first word to enter my mind: _Left_, and went with that direction. The halls were so dead silent, I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears, and my usually quiet panting as I ran. And the halls… it felt like I was running full speed for a mile in each one, giving me only a hint of how huge this ship really is. I passed by endless plain-looking doors that were numbered. _Those must be everyone's rooms…_

Another intersection. I sighed, looking around, and went right this time, leading me down another mile-long corridor. For goodness sakes, weren't there any _maps_ or _guides_ in a place like this?

I grunted. Then again, humans have been aboard this ship for 575 years. Naturally, every single one of them would probably know the entire layout by now. I rolled my eyes as I turned a corner. It led me to a wooden door with a rather intricate carving at the end of the hallway. I approached and peered at it. It was a giant spaceship, and I vaguely wondered if this drawing is what the actual ship looks like from afar. Anyway, it was a different door, so it must lead to something. I reached out, grasping the handle, and pulled it down, cautiously opening it. A balcony?

I furrowed my brows and stepped beyond the doorframe, walking further along the balcony. Then I looked down, and gasped, my heart leaping. Miles and miles down, was practically a metropolis. There were shops, restaurants, people… _so many _people. But then I had to remind myself, it really isn't that much compared to all that has been lost in the wars. There were no cars, but there were a lot of bike-riders… it was as if the life people had lived on Earth hadn't disappeared after all. My eyes widened, taking notice of how _enormous_ this ship is. It must have taken _decades_ to build.

Out of my peripheral, I spotted stairs. I looked back down. It was such a long ways down… but whatever was going to help me. With that, I turned away from the scene and approached the stairs hiding in a corner, and began descending, trying not to look down as much as I could with fear that I could potentially fall over. And that wouldn't be the end of me with the granted immortality, but it would _really_ hurt.

The stairs led me to yet another balcony, looking almost exactly the same as the one I had just come from. Then I spotted more stairs in the corner. I nodded to myself with affirmation. This was going to take me down all the way. I followed the path.

It must have taken me nearly a hundred levels to finally be close to the bottom. Then I smacked my head when I touched ground level and looked to my right, watching as people emerged from an elevator I didn't even think to find. I scratched the back of my head, sighing. This place was already frustrating me. And for one, I never want to look at stairs again.

I observed the people before me, now that I was close up. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. They all wore normal clothes. Technology had certainly advanced, though. Robots and automatons occupied a lot of the spaces and worked at or advertised for shops. My eyes wandered for a sense of direction. Finally, _finally_, I found it. A map, displayed to the side off in the distance. I bolted for it and studied. _God_, this place was _huge_. _Okay, so… this is where I am now… and then if I just keep going straight, and turn right past that café…_

"Hey, kid."

I froze in my spot. I didn't need to look around to know that whoever this male voice that was speaking to me was, it was directed only toward me. I turned around to face the owner of the voice and gawked for a moment. Our hair… was so similar. Huh. Strange. I looked him over—he was wearing a tight, black and white, long-sleeved suit that defined all of his features. A gun was pocketed at his hip. He wore two belts, I figured probably for rebellious reasons, with studs all around, one hanging loosely around his waist whereas the other seemed a little more secure. Aside from these accessories, I could tell he was of high authority. He must be an officer. But he was so young looking to take on a job like that, maybe only a couple years older than me…

"Have you lost your parents? You gotta be careful in a big place like this." He smiled at me, tilting his head. "Where did you last see them?"

I furrowed my brows. Did he really think I was a little kid who's lost the location of their mommy? "Sir, you're quite mistaken. I may be a midget, but I'm not a child and I'm not accompanied by an adult. It's just me."

The officer raised an eyebrow at me, his smile falling. He scanned me with his startling crimson eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm…" I trailed off and bit my lip. '_I'm over 4000 years old,' yeah, that would go over real well. _How old _am_ I, anyway? I was never told… I looked over myself, the size of my hands and feet and simply took a guess. "I'm 16 years, sir."

"16 years, eh?" The officer chuckled and shook his head. "You're awfully short," he said, cocking his hip a little in what I assumed was his signature stance. I blushed and huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah, well… that's not my fault, you know. Just how old are _you?_"

"I'm 18," the man responded. Ah, I knew it. My arms fell to my sides as I gazed at him.

"Only 18? Isn't a job like the one you've taken up a little dangerous for someone so young like you?"

He laughed a little. "I suppose. But my father is the chief. Naturally, I took over a security position." He paused to smirk at me. "You're quite an adorable sixteen-year-old. Anyway, you look like you're a little lost. Is there some place I can direct you to?"

My blush increased at being called "adorable," and I tried not to pout. He would probably think _that's_ adorable, too. I didn't like being called that. I'm a young adult! And he has no idea he's talking to a 4016-year-old, anyway. I tried not to giggle at my own thoughts as I responded: "I need to find whoever is in charge of this spaceship. If you could please direct me to them, I would appreciate it."

His smirk again fell, and he quirked an eyebrow. "Just what business do you have with the Captain?"

"That's my business, none of your concern, sir." I replied firmly.

"You're not a terrorist, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Well, I never! I glared. "Of course not! Do you honestly think I'm capable or knowledgeable of such things?"

"I don't care if you were six years old, for all I know, you could be."

"You're absurd."

"Really, now?"

I folded my arms tight over my chest. Next thing I knew, he was laughing, because I was pouting. I fought off another blush creeping up, and sighed. "Are you going to help me or not? Because if not, I'll find the Captain myself."

I waited until his laughter died down, and he suddenly looked quite serious in another moment. "Fine. I'll take you to the Captain. But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I rolled my eyes at this, but he seemed unfazed as he turned and motioned for me to follow him. I trailed behind him. "Do you honestly think I'm going to cause trouble? I'm a human, like the rest of you. I have no desire to bring our species to extinction."

"You could be a universal specimen, disguised as a human that does desire such a thing, for all I know. Anyway, we do have a few strange individuals that have caused trouble in the past. Again, for all I know, you could be one of those strange individuals."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

The older teen smiled over his shoulder at me, like a look of thorough amusement—like this was all a big joke to him. Then, out of nowhere, he says, "I'm Yami."

"You're not darkness," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's my _name_, silly boy."

"Oh." I blushed. Wow, I suddenly feel snobbish. I folded my arms, walking on silently. He regarded my quietness.

"Guess you won't tell me your name, huh?" He carried on with that smile that slowly turned into a smirk.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I queried.

"Just curious."

"So you can write me up later?"

"Only if you do something bad."

I sighed. "It's Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

"Well then, _Yugi Mutou_, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Let me guess, you're going to ask if we can be friends." I frowned.

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"But I see it, you definitely want to."

He laughed. "You really like getting to the point of things, don't you?"

I shrugged, then frowned at his back when he turned away. I couldn't let him get too close to me. I'm not sure I can even afford to try making friends or allies at this point. What if people judged me for who I was? A Universal Messenger… what if these people had no intentions or yearning to get back to Earth, and they were happy the way things were right now? They could be angry with what I was set to do, angry for my existence that would be a catalyst for change. What if people hated change?

I sighed. I just want this to be over as soon as possible. I want to be able to live a normal life that I had missed for over four thousand years. The only way to do that is to complete my quest and convince them to turn back.

"So then, why _do_ you need to see the Captian so bad?"

"I just told you not five minutes ago that that is confidential information. It is my own business."

Yami chuckled. "Well, I'll be in the same room to make sure nothing happens to the Captian, so I'm sure you'll spill then."

I sighed, turning away. No matter how strange this boy was, there was a growing, gnawing feeling that I wanted to trust him. I suppose when I thought about it, being alone on this quest was a little burdensome. I simply had to wait and see what would happen, how he would take it, and the Captain for that matter. "We will see." I said quietly.

"So then, the Captain is just around this corner, at the top of this building. Let's go."

"There has to be a more convenient way to get around here, don't you think? What ever happened to cars?" I knew I shouldn't know this, considering I was asleep practically since birth, but thankfully it was the Grey who helped me understand prior human civilization with just a press of its thumb to my forehead before I had departed. All these images and new knowledge flowed just like _that_ into my brain.

"Cars were used with gas. That would pollute the ship, and we'd be dead from suffocation in an instant. But there is a new invention that the Captain is working on. For now, we walk or use bikes."

"What is this 'new invention,' if I may ask?"

"It enables vehicle floatation. It's like cars, but you won't need to use wheels or gas. It runs purely on electricity that is derived from the solar energy in the sun. The ship just naturally takes it in by means of what we call Solar Vents. It absorbs the types of energy we need from other planets and stars, but it's not open to the suffocating air the universe brings, in which case we would die out immediately."

I hummed, bringing a finger to my chin. Interesting. It all made sense. We humans _are_ truly capable. We didn't speak further the rest of the way. I followed Yami, stepping inside the fancy office building, and he guided me to an elevator. We moved inside and Yami pushed against a few buttons with his index finger. Soon, the elevator began gliding smoothly to the top floor.

I stole a number of furtive glances at this Yami next to me. Despite our similar styles of hair, we were completely different. He was quite taller than me, first off. His crimson eyes were sharp. At the moment, his brows were creased with concentration, and I couldn't help thinking very faintly how handsome he looked… _What?_ I turned away as my face automatically flushed a dark pink. I pursed my lips tightly, and mentally scolded my thoughts.

"Here we are," was the only warning I got from him as the elevator doors parted quickly to reveal a spacious room. The captain's office. The walls were a cool blue color with white trimming. A desk was off to the side, and I looked around, but no Captain inhabited it. I glanced questioningly up at Yami, who I found was looking at me already. He nodded without word and gestured for me to walk in, so we did.

"Captain Seto," Yami called. "You have a guest that wishes to have an audience with you."

So I was completely wrong, actually. Captain Seto was in a large, plush chair set in front of the desk, but his back was simply turned. The chair was maneuvered silently into place, showing me the Captain. His crystal blue eyes bore into my own. Dark brown hair and a white suit. He, too, looked a bit young, perhaps only in his early to mid twenties. My lips parted to form a sentence, but no sound escaped. Seto continued to sit there, and I sensed an immediate dislike coming off of him in waves. Toward me. He didn't look too patient, either.

"Well?" He waited.

This was it. I took a deep breath and a step forward, hoping that these two wouldn't hate me for this…

"Sir, my name is Yugi Mutou. I have come not an hour ago to inform you of something… of utmost importance. I'm not a regular human seeking business. I am known as a Universal Messenger, and I've come from the highest source of wisdom and technology to ask you… to steer this ship back to Earth."

I had not said two sentences when Seto clearly began glaring daggers at me. His eyes widened upon hearing 'Earth.' He lifted the lower half of his face from behind linked hands, just about to say something when I interrupted.

"But, please, hear me out. Earth is in the worst condition, and it has become this way because not only have humans utterly killed off most life with the raging World Wars four thousand years ago and beyond, but we have evacuated it completely and left it to wither away. It is cracking away as we speak. Very soon, we will no longer have a planet to call home. I am here to convince you that we must return to Earth and return life back to the way it was."

There was a dreadful silence that settled in the room. I was too frightened to glance back and see what Yami's reaction to this was, but I heard him awkwardly shift position. Instead I stared with my mouth slightly parted toward Captain Seto, anticipating his answer. I felt a bead of sweat creep up from my skin and my hands trembled, particularly as I watched him turn in his chair away from me. A small squeak announced his weight leaving the chair. He went to stand, glaring out the window. His answer almost made my world crumble and my heart stop.

"_No."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Why would Seto refuse I wonder? Watch out for the next chapter!**


	4. The Refusal

**Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter, you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

What were the options that could be initiated in a situation like this, a situation that sets the destiny of mankind's existence, but a leader refuses to comply? It's like the Captain was purposefully putting humans' lives in jeopardy.

What do you do in a situation where such a person dismays what is right, leaving you to stand there as a flustered, shaking mess? So many emotions were crashing into my being at the same time; it felt like I had no control over who I was anymore. I knew from the beginning that a refusal to my proposition was far more likely than acceptance, but to really hear it, to really hear that word "no"… suddenly any ideas or alternatives I previously conjured slipped from my quivering lips that could form no reply.

"Why?" was the only thing I could think to say after several silent moments. What else was there to say? That was the only question that seemed reasonable to ask at this time. Why would anyone practically refuse long life, or existence for that matter?

"We have everything we need here, Yugi Mutou. There is nothing left on Earth. Civilization that our ancestors lived with there was more than 575 years ago, and as of now, the planet is nothing more than ash."

"But that is precisely _why_ we need to go back. Earth is in its weakest state right now, and the planet will continue to crack and dissolve if action is not persisted _now_. This is my entire purpose of living, is to have this message passed down to you based on the knowledge of the highest beings."

"_What_ can be done on a planet that is, as you say, in the process of cracking? _What_ are humans supposed to do in those circumstances? What do you think our presence will help Earth _gain? _If you are indeed a Universal Messenger, then I assume you've seen the damage. The planet is a rock. Its surface consists only of ash and debris. Life cannot be sustained on that."

I frowned deeply, crossing my arms to my chest in a stubborn stance. "Earth is _more_ than just a _rock_ floating in space. It has a soul; it is a living being. I believe it is humans' duty to return and make up for their mistakes all those thousands of years ago. I don't know how, but it just _has_ to be done."

"So you're the higher beings' puppet, basically, feeding into every word they say, believing that everything will be fine when we go back. Did I not tell you seconds ago that life isn't sustainable for us there?"

My blood boiled with anger. He presented good arguments, but at the same time, he was being completely ignorant. This foolish man… "Life for humans is not sustainable _here_, either, I hope you know. Maybe it is true we have lived floating in space on this giant ship for all these centuries, but very soon humans will die off here, and it will be inevitable. For goodness sakes, it only takes a few individuals if they so choose to spark an all-out war on the ship. Our resources could run out. Just where are you getting water? Our technology now is so great that we can just manipulate what resources we have to manifest it, right? I don't know how that works, but I do know for sure that that is not coming from the source. It is not natural; it is not pure. So then I guess it's safe to say that you're basically drinking chemicals on an everyday basis."

Seto seemed to quiet at this, and I felt hope lift for a moment within me—maybe he was thinking about. Maybe he'd consider it. "Furthermore," I continued. "I'd like to ask you a question. As of now in the year… what is it, 6095? – Just how long is the average life span of a human?"

The captain glared sharply at me, his lips firmly pursed. "That is not important."

"_How_ the hell is it _not important_?" I said. My voice was noticeably beginning to rise, but I didn't care. I can't understand this guy's logic! "Tell me, Captain, how is it not important? I want you to tell me what the average life span is. What is it now?"

He growled between gritted teeth, slamming a fist at his desk, which shook and caused a glass of something to spill over the carpet. Admittedly, I was frightened at his sudden anger. He seemed like he had potential to knock me down in one strike. But I kept my own hands in tight fists at my sides, standing firmly. "Tell me, Captain, what is the average life span now?"

His teeth were so grit together, I thought for sure they would shatter. Finally, though, he spoke in an angered grumble, "sixty-eight years."

"Maximum?" I cried. "_Sixty-eight years, max! _How do you _not_ see that as an issue already? Soon enough, that life span will keep lowering itself, down and down it will go until people will be dying as early as twenty-five! Our ancestors had the potential to live over a hundred! Open your eyes, Seto!"

"_Get out!_" Seto bellowed at me. I took a step back from the waves of fury coming off of him. "_For fuck's sake, get OUT!"_

That was all I needed to hear before I felt the tears leaking at the rims of my eyes. I couldn't stand shedding them for nothing in front of Seto, or Yami for that matter. I heard Yami's voice call out to me as I turned on my heel and sprinted for the elevator, pressing quickly on the appropriate buttons and it shut me alone in the box, descending swiftly. I slammed my back against the wall of the elevator and let a pained wail escape from my lips. Why couldn't he listen to reason? Why was this such a seemingly hard decision, especially with all the logic provided to him? I cried softly and slid down to the floor of the closed-in space, hiding my face in my knees. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Later, Yami found me lying on the concrete ground in front of the building I had emerged from. Tear stains marred my face as I stared aimlessly at the ground. My eyes stung and were wet and pink from my hard crying. I glanced up only when I saw his pale hand extend toward me.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, crouching in front of me. I didn't reply or even give a nod, instead sniffling, sighing and reaching up to rub my tired eyes with one hand.

"I just don't understand," I said brokenly. "Why… why he wouldn't listen."

"I'm afraid the Captain is… usually always like that. He… thinks he's got everything figured out. He doesn't like arguments presented to him that would prove otherwise. It's like being stubborn gives him a sense of power." Yami sighed lightly, knitting his brows with a glance away for a second. Then he looked back at me in all my teary glory. "You know… I thought you were extremely brave. I've never even considered the idea of going back to Earth, and I don't think many of these people have, either. But with the way you presented yourself back there, and your reasons for why it was a good idea… it really made me think. I don't know about the Captain, but… it was good that… his ears weren't closed off, and he had no choice but to hear you. Whether he decides to do something about it is up to him. But he listened to you. Once he calms down, maybe it will be better. It'll give him time to think about it, too."

I gazed up at the reassuring smile Yami gave me. He thought I made a rather impressive show… I made him think. I gave him what looked like a ray of hope in his crimson eyes. Hope… maybe that was my true purpose here, was to give these people a reason to believe that we can make it, and our home as well. My lips parted as I continued staring at him. He… wanted to be my friend, despite what I stood for and what I represented.

"Yami…" I whispered shakily, my tears still lingering. "Thank you."

His smile never left as he took a slender hand and placed it on my cheek, wiping the tear stains away with a few strokes of his thumb. I almost wanted to cry again. He cared about me. Yami kept at stroking my cheeks and under my eyes, though, until we both felt certain they wouldn't make a return.

"Come on. Let's get you a room somewhere. I'll pay for it and everything." He extended his hand toward me again, and this time I smiled back a little and graciously accepted it. He pulled me up, and I felt a rush of reassurance come back, that everything would be okay. I would simply have to be patient and wait this one out. In the meantime, I had a friend. No matter what the opinions of the people were or the captain, I would never have to stand alone.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being a bit short. I will make the next one longer, I promise! R&R. **


	5. The Help

"Your room is on the fifty-second floor, straight, then left," said the innkeeper to both Yami and I as he handed him the dangling room key in his sweaty palm. Yami graciously took it, bowing in thanks and turning with a hand on my shoulder. He guided me to the elevator. As we stepped inside and the door closed us in, Yami smiled and handed me the key.

"Here you are. Make sure you don't lose it." He said. I nodded without expression or words as it was transferred to my hand, and I quickly pocketed it. Ever since I thanked him in front of the captain's building for his kindness, I haven't said anything since. My thoughts still swirled and ended up centering on the refusal, Seto's anger. He had _so much_ anger, and I began to feel guilt. But then, what else was I supposed to do? The guy was being much too stubborn.

_Yet_… I hung my head in shame. The Captain probably hates me now. He most likely hated me from the moment I walked in and introduced myself. I had to learn to just deal with the fact that there will be many people I will encounter that will dislike me just the same. This brought a sigh to escape my lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami prodded softly, squeezing my shoulder in a gentle grip. For some reason, whenever he asked, tears suddenly spring into my eyes and I'm forced to reach up and cease them before I break down again. How long was I going to live in the end? Would I have to be stuck in this same body without a ray of hope for many more centuries to come? By then, Earth will be completely disintegrated. And if Earth is destroyed, what purpose will I have in this life anymore? I will have failed my duty, and I'd be the only human left. I would be the last, single trace of Earth's prior existence in the entire universe. No, of course I'm _not okay_. I buried my face in my palm for a moment, then swiped the tears gone. I couldn't tell that to Yami. He had more important things to look after as an officer than a scrawny, emotional teenager like me.

But unfortunately for me, Yami could see right through me, and he knew I was holding back my emotions. "Hey, hey… it's going to be alright. There's no need to cry…" he soothed, turning to stand in front of me as he took my face in one hand and forced me to look up at him. He smiled a little sadly at my state, proceeding to wipe away the tears with his thumb yet again. I let my eyes drift shut at the touch and lowered my head, raising my hands to wrap over his wrists. I'd never felt so connected with someone like this so easily. I couldn't tell if I should actually be feeling awkward right now with our closeness, but it didn't matter to me. Yami was attempting to comfort me, and it was working.

The doors of the elevator suddenly parted then, revealing the empty carpeted hallway. Miles and miles these halls went in each direction. I took a deep breath as Yami stepped away from me a bit, his hands falling to his sides, as well as mine.

"Let's go," he murmured as we stepped out of the elevator. He glanced back at me over his shoulder. "What is your room number?"

"Umm," I reached inside my pocket and pulled the key given to me just minutes ago and squinted at the number carved into it. "Room number 52-79." The first two digits told me the level I was on, the last two digits being the door number. Yami smiled and motioned for me to follow him, going straight down the hall and left at the next intersection as instructed. Thankfully for me, my room wasn't too far down. We went past eight doors on the left before we reached mine.

"52-79," Yami read aloud, turning to me with a charming smile. Finally, I smiled back. I don't recall smiling to him before, but his eyes lit up at the sight.

"Are you coming in?" I asked, inserting the key in the hole under the door handle. It made a clicking sound and opened for me.

"Only for a few minutes, to make sure you're alright and getting comfortably settled. But I should leave soon and report for duty."

"Right," I whispered with a nod, entering the room. I was surprised to find it was quite spacious. It had everything I needed: a bathroom, a mini fridge, a queen-sized bed, a kitchen area, television, and long windows with curtains attached. There was also a deck area beyond the glass sliding doors that gave you a perfect view of the stars floating amongst the galaxy.

"Do you like it?" Yami queried, crossing his arms and looking rather pleased, himself.

"I… I love it." I replied, parting the curtains on the windows and gazing longingly at the stars. The universe was beautiful. Without turning to face him, I said, "If I may ask… how long did it take for this entire ship to be built?"

Yami hummed in thought, tapping the fingers of his right hand against his arm. "About… a century and a half, close to two."

"Wow…" I breathed. It did seem like a long time, but it was no wonder. This place consisted of thousands upon thousands of rooms. It was almost too much for my brain to consider how much money was put into it as well. But at the brink of extinction of your own species, money was probably the least of people's worries at the time. "This place is incredible. Us humans are really capable of great things."

"That we are," I heard Yami reply breathily, then his voice became a little somber. "We're also capable of great change… either for the better or for the worse."

"Yami," I said, pinning the curtain up so the stars were still visible, then turned to him. "Let me tell you something. The high being that sent me on this mission… before I came here, it placed its thumb on my forehead, and I received all kinds of knowledge and images, including everything that has happened over the last four thousand years; beyond, even. It showed me the outcome of what Earth would look like if we were to return, as well as our civilization." I paused for a moment, approaching him slowly.

"When humans return, we will help restore Earth and nature. Everyone has what is called Inner Technology. It is the energy inside ourselves that gives us the capabilities to do incredible things. Right now, and for the past thousands of years, we've been so focused on Outer Technology, such us our robots and machines and computers and such… but when we return, we won't be able to rely on Outer Technology as much anymore. We will have to rely what is sleeping within us. Yami, when we return to Earth, humans will be capable of _so many_ great things. At that time, we will also reach a Golden Age.

"Humans will realize that rage and war on others will only divide the world further, and cause yet another close destruction of our planet. We will learn that it is unnecessary." I sighed, lowering my head. "That is, _if_ we do turn back to Earth."

Yami had sat down on the bed while he listened, and I could see all the questions he wanted to ask formulating in his mind. He furrowed his brows. "How will we restore the planet? It can't possibly be just by standing there."

"No, you're right, I think there's more to it. But that is something… I still have yet to figure out." I creased my brows as well, searching the floor. "Maybe… maybe I can go back to Earth, for just a small time, and search the grounds. Maybe it will be clear to me then."

"If you're seriously considering that, I'm going with you." Yami said firmly, bringing himself to a stand. I looked up at him, astonished. My lips parted to ask 'why,' but stopped myself. Based on his expression and his words, I was in no position to argue or convince him out of it. Then again… Pursing my lips, I thought of an excuse, anyway.

"You should stay here, Yami. The remaining humans here and the Captain need you to protect them."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let a little thing like my job position stop me from letting you go on a deserted, cracking planet alone? No, I'm going with you if you're going to do that. We're friends now, right? I don't want anything to happen to you." His face fell and he turned to gaze at the ground. "Plus… I want to see with my own eyes what has happened to our home. I want to see what it is we can do to help."

I watched him sympathetically. Finally, reluctantly, I nodded my head in consent. "The only problem is… I don't know how to get back there without someone noticing."

"We have a warp system on the ship. It's a little ways away, but people use it sometimes to get to other planets or space stations. It scans you and reads in your mind where you want to go and takes you straight there."

I hummed, crossing my arms in thought. "Convenient. We will have to use that. We can just lie our way through and say we're going to a space station, I suppose. Does that mean, though, possibly people have said they're going to some place like a space station or a different planet, but they're actually warping to Earth?"

Yami shrugged. "Possibly. But many people don't even recall Earth's existence. Generation after generation of being on this ship, people have forgotten. It's more probable we'll be the first to lie our way through to getting to Earth."

"Right." I sighed, turning to the bed, which looked very plush and quite inviting. I slowly settled myself down on the edge of it. "We should depart as soon as possible, then."

I didn't hear any agreement from Yami, so I looked up questioningly to find he was gazing worriedly at me with pursed lips. He took me gently by the shoulders and crouched in front of me, looking up now. "Yugi… I know you want this to be over as soon as possible, but you should really stay on the ship, if even for just a few days and recover. Even if you are immortal, you are still human. You need to rest and recover from all I imagine you've been through."

"But—"

"I won't hear it," Yami shook his head. "I'm not going to let you wear yourself out so quickly. You need a good meal and plentiful sleep." I almost wanted to snort at Yami's words just then. Technically I've been asleep for four thousand years.

Yami peered at me. "Yugi, I'm saying this because you don't look too good right now. Let's order you some dinner and get some life back in you."

I sighed inwardly, my eyes lowering and my hands falling to my lap in surrender. "Alright. I'll do what you say."

Yami smiled then, reaching up and gently patting my cheek. A chuckle escaped as he did so and stood. "You _are_ really adorable for sixteen. You act so young."

"Well you're just eighteen." I pouted. "With the maturity of an wrinkly old man."

He laughed lightheartedly at the comment, and I allowed myself to smile playfully in response. "I suppose you're right," he said in between chuckles. "Do you want me to stop?"

"A little." I grinned. "I'll grow older in maturity if you grow younger so we're on the same wavelength."

"Alright, alright." Yami said, still giving out a few chuckles now and again, standing up straight. He walked over to a mini desk beside the bed and pulled at a drawer, retrieving a menu of some sort. He sat on the bed beside me and flipped it open. "Now, what would you like for dinner?"

I put a finger to my lips in thought, scanning with my eyes all the different options, but frowned. This wasn't something that I'd come to learn. Most of these were foreign to me. "Why don't you choose for me… I have no idea what these are." I admitted.

Yami glanced over at me, blinking twice and then back to the menu. "Well… okay then. I'm going to get you the Mixed Assortments. It has a burger, a bowl of mashed potatoes and vegetables on the side."

I shrugged. "Sounds good, I guess."

Yami nodded and stood, the creak of the bed announcing his weight off the mattress. He pressed a button of a strange device on the desk and a holographic screen suddenly came up out of nowhere. He placed in the order with his fingers, and then the screen disappeared after a robotic voice said overly cheerfully, "thank you!" I raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"They'll be up with your dinner momentarily," Yami informed while maneuvering himself in front of me again with a hand against his hip. "And remember, there's also restaurants in the town area if you get sick of the food here. Is there anything else you need before I take my leave?"

I pursed my lips, shaking my head. He smiled and reached over to caress my blond bangs. I felt a shy blush creep up and glanced elsewhere. At this, he retracted his hand.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Anyway, I'll come to check on you tomorrow."

"I don't need a babysitter." I pouted.

He snickered, ruffling my hair to which I reached up and pushed it away in protest. "Yeah, but if you wander off on your own, you'll most likely end up getting lost again, _little one_." He smirked.

"Hey, I hope that's not going to be a regular nickname for me." I was frowning deeply.

"Now that you mention it, that sounds like a great idea!"

I threw my head back and shut my eyes with a groan.

Yami laughed, holding up a hand and waving a couple times as he approached the door. "Rest easy, Yugi."

"Be safe," I replied. When the click of the door shutting announced his complete departure, I sighed and hauled my body down on the bed, relishing the feeling of the silky sheets. Grasping the pillow above my head, I pulled it to my chest to hug it tight, smiling until my cheeks hurt, whispering, "Yami…"

* * *

**Oh mwai. Is Yugi already developing a small crush on the teen officer? Well let's hope so, since this story IS puzzleshipping. R&R!**


End file.
